Episode 8 (Revolution): Trial
2nd Season Revolution (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Royal Eleven Episode 8 (Revolution): Trial "We can definitely beat them!" Isamu thought. "My Death Hand alone should be able to stop their attacks... I will protect this goal to the end!" "Here I come, Sato!" Kai yelled. "Bring it on!" "Nii-chan! I'll protect you!" And then Jun ran up to Kai and tackled him on the ground and got the ball out of his grasp. "Nice, Jun!" Jun smiled back at his brother. "Eyes on the ball, you stupid fart!" Kai said, stretching his leg out and sliding under him. "Oh, no you don't! You're not getting this ball from me again!" Then Hideyoshi called out, "Pass it here, Jun!" "Fine!" He said, and kicking the ball to Hideyoshi, connecting the ball to him. "Yosh!" Jun said happily, sticking his tongue out at Kai. "Hmph, what are you, an elementary school kid?!" Kai teased. Then Jun stomped away from him. "Next time." He thought. While Hideyoshi had the ball, he wanted to try again with his new hissatsu. "ISSSUUU SWWORDDDOO!!!!!" He screamed, shooting the ball at the goalkeeper. Commentator: Oh! Is Hideyoshi trying again with his new hissatsu?! Will he make it in?! Then Takayuki easily caught the ball with one hand yet again. Upon seeing this, Hideyoshi was very frustrated. "What's going on?! What am I doing wrong?!" Takayuki Konjo, seeing that Hideyoshi was frustrated, he kicked the ball towards him and motioned him to try again. "If you don't like the results you're seeing, do it again, Hide-kun." Hideyoshi glared at him. "Hide-kun?! Don't call me that!" He said. He didn't like being called Hide-kun. "Fine, how about Kaza-kun?" "No! Just call me Hideyoshi! Geez!" Takayuki laughed then. "What?!" "You're such a child." "Excuse me?!" "Now, now, this isn't the time to be arguing. Your friends are waiting for you to score. So do it." Glaring, Hideyoshi attempted to use his new hissatsu again. Commentator: Takayuki Konjo is giving Hideyoshi another chance! What a brave move! "Brave move?! Such rubbish!" Hideyoshi said, smirking. "I'm going to show him that he made the wrong move just like last time!" "Last time? Oh, you mean when I caught the ball?" Takayuki teased. "Just hurry up and shoot it, man." "Here I go!" Hideyoshi said, getting ready. Takayuki got into his position, stretching his arms out. "Bring it!" "ISSUUUU SWWORRDDOOOO!!!" He yelled, the hissatsu doing the same thing. Takayuki still caught the ball easily. "What am I doing wrong?!" He thought. "Go practice some more and then you'll master it." Takayuki said. Then he said, "I'm getting bored of you. Who's going to give me some entertainment?" He asked out loud. "Entertainment?!" Kai smirked, saying, "He's tired of you man. You're not scoring at all. Hah!" "We're gonna start being serious now. Play time is over." Then he kicked the ball and Kai caught up to it. "We're going to end this, Kai!" Jun said, running up to him. "Man, you again?!" Kai said, lazily. He was even yawning. "I'm going to force you to acknowledge us!" "Us?" Then Kai burst out laughing. "You and your stupid brother? Your stupid team?! BWAHAHAAHA!!!!" Then he darkened, "We're going to stop playing this stupid game. It's time to get serious, yo. Hmm... let's see the scoreboard." Then he said, "You guys haven't even scored any of ours yet. What's that? You've improved? Don't make me laugh! It seems only Sato has improved." "Don't mock me!" Jun said, getting heated up. "Hmph. Whatever. Say what you want. You won't beat us this round anyway." Then he snapped his fingers, and said, "Time and Space." And the ball and him all vanished in a blink of the eye, and then he appeared in front of Isamu, the ball had yellow flames around it, and he kicked it at Isamu, making him fall. Commentator: AND IT'S ANOTHER GOAL!!!!!!!! Kai has used a new hissatsu technique!!! With his newest hissatsu, he has scored another goal for Royal Eleven!!! What will Universe Eleven do?! Isamu groaned, and got up painfully. He may have Death Hand, however, he did not react quick enough. "T-that... was amazing!" Isamu said, astonished. "Hah! This is what I meant when I said we were done playing with you." "Nii-chan!" "I'm alright, Jun." Then he faced Kai and said, "I would like that one more time, onegashimasu!" Kai was astonished at the request. He was not expecting Isamu to ask him to beat him one more time. Kai smirked, and said, "Very well. If you're not scared, I'm going to beat you senseless!" "Hai!" Isamu said happily. He knew he had to improve his reflexes. "I'm going to do this, okasan, otosan! Just watch me!" He thought. Preview of Episode 9 (Revolution): Isamu's Training I'm Isamu Sato, and my team is barely making it through! Royal Eleven has just scored the second goal on us, and we had scored none for them! I thought that Kai's newest hissatsu technique was just way too cool to pass it up, so I requested him to teach me! It is a practice match after all. Jun and Kai are still on very unfriendly terms because of last time, and my team seems to be on the losing side because of the lack of training. Though, rest assured, it's still the first half of the practice match! We'll turn this around, won't we?! Next on Universe Series 2: Revolution! Isamu's Training! NOTE: Sorry I haven't been updating faster, like I said before, I've been pretty busy, so the episodes will come out a bit slower. If I can however, I will update ASAP. Thank you!